Baekhyun: A Beautiful Memory
by osamalife09
Summary: Baekhyun pemalu, membuatnya tak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol bebas sebebasnya menyuarakan rasa cinta. Tetapi jika menyatakan cinta adalah hal terakhir yang dapat dilakukannya, akankah ia menolak? Kemudisn janji musim panas hanya mengudara tak terpenuhi.. (Summary gaje)


Baekhyun: A Beautiful Memory.

Cast: Chanyoel x Baekhyun

Rate: T

Length: oneshot

Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, typo everywhere.

DLDR

R n R

"Pak guru! Pak, gendong.." rengekan seorang balita yang diasuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dilayangkannya pandangannnya ke tangan mungil yang menarik kuat ujung bajunya.

" Jun, teman-teman yang lain menonton sendiri lho.." pemuda dengan paras cantik itu menolak halus. Dielusnya puncak kepala balita bernama Jun yang mendongak menatapnya memohon. Jun menggeleng pelan, menunduk memainkan ujung bajunya resah.

"Jun ingin seperti pak guru, mau lihat kembang api jelas. Jun mau tinggi lihatnya. Gak boleh?" Jun menatap lelaki yang dipanggilanya pak guru penuh harap. Pemuda itu menatapnya gemas.

"Baiklah, sini pak guru gendong" bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan balita yang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dibanding orangtuanya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak setega itu.

Pemuda itu memeluk Jun dalam gendongannya. Bersiap melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang diadakan oleh TPA tempatnya mengajar. Ia tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya menerawang menatap gelapnya langit malam. Ia mendesah pelan. _Apakah kau masih melihat langit bersamaku chan? Seperti janji kita musim panas itu._

 _Seishun Senior High School, 2010_

 _Braaaakk!_ Pintu kelas ditendang dengan tidak elitnya. Seisi kelas menoleh , tanpa perlu menanyakan pelaku perusakan pintu.

"Kalau memang ingin masuk, tidak perlu menendang pintu Chanyeol. Aku tetap mengizinkan muridku masuk meski di jam-jam akhir." Sahut Lee Teuk Ssaem datar melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke kursinya. Chanyeol mengangat bahu tak acuh kemudian duduk dikursinya dekat jendela.

"Sebentar lagi ujian semester. Aku tahu kau tidak berminat dengan pelajaranku, tapi jika kau masih peduli dengan nilaimu, belajarlah dari teman sebangkumu." Lee Teuk ssaem menghela napas pelan.

Baekhyun, teman sebangku Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Matanya melebar menatap Lee Teuk ssaem. "ta,, tapi ssaem..." Baekhyun hendak membantah.

"Kau murid terpintar di sekolah Baek, ssaem yakin kau mampu. Bantu ssaem untuk mengajarnya setiap pulang sekolah-kalau dia mau. Kalau tidak, tidak usah kau ambil pusing." Potong Lee Teuk ssaem cepat.

"baiklah ssaem." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Ki,,, kita mulai dari awal saja ya." Sahut Baekhyun gugup. Ia membuka buku cetak dan buku catatannya pelan. Duduk berhadapan begini tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya yang terkenal berandal ini. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sekilas. Tidak disangkanya Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan baik sambil mengangguk sesekali jika Baekhyun bertanya paham atau tidak. Kembali ditundukkanya kepala seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia tersentak pelan ketika dirasakannya jari Chanyeol menyentuh dahi mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya aneh.

"ma,,, maaf jika aku me,, menyinggungmu" ujar Baekhyun cemas. Ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Apa Chanyeol tidak suka ia tersenyum?

"kau,,, jangan menunduk disaat kau tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!" perintah Chanyeol melepas jari yang menahan dahi Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Kemudian kembali fokus pada soal matematika yang sedang dikerjakannya. Baiklah, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun bingung. Ia memegang dahi yang disentuh jari Chanyeol. Pribadinya yang pemalu membuatnya jarang disentuh oleh orang lain kecuali sahabatnya. Dan kini Chanyeol melakukannya-dengan cepat-hingga membuat keningnya berkerut samar karena kalimat yang diucapkannya. Entah mengapa, kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Malu, tapi senang. Pipinya menghangat. Lagi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil tanpa ia sadari. Uh-oh. Ada apa dengannya?

Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela menghindari dirinya ketahuan lagi oleh Chanyeol. Ia menikmati pemandangan sekolah di jam pulang seperti ini. Beberapa siswa masih berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin sore menyapu wajahnya pelan. Ketenangan sekejap yang ia rasakan pecah karena bunyi goresan kertas berisik dibelakangnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Seketika ia tertegun. Matanya menangkap rambut coklat terang Chanyeol berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari senja.

Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun menyukai segala hal tentang Chanyeol kalau boleh jujur. Baekhyun menyukai rambut coklat terang Chanyeol yang berkilau. Bagaimana ia terlihat bebas dengan kepribadiannya. Bagaimana ia tertawa ketika bersama teman-teman terdekatnya. Juga tingkah usilnya pada mereka. Tapi tetap acuh dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar memulai perkelahian. Dan meski ia sering tertidur di kelas, ia tidak pernah membolos kecuali untuk pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai. Seperti matematika contohnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun bergerak pelan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Chanyeol. Ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum ketika tangannya merasakan lembutnya surai coklat itu.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mendongak merasakan tangan mungil baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya.

Baekhyun terkesiap pelan. Matanya menatap Chanyeol gugup. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ah, itu,,,, maaf. Rambutmu berkilau karena cahaya, jadi tanpa sadar aku,,,," uuuh, apa yang dikatakannya? Habislah ia. Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa sedangkan Chanyeol tak merespon ucapannya. Baekhyun menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu sekaligus takut. _Bagaimana kalau nanti Chanyeol marah padanya?_

Ia masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika dirasakannya sebelah tangannya ditarik dan tahu-tahu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya pelan.

Matanya melebar. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya setelah lima detik dengan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap berulang kali. Ketika sadar lima detik terlama yang ia rasakan terlewati, seketika badannya didera rasa panas menuju seluruh wajahnya. Kentara sekali kini wajahnya memerah malu.

"Pacaran denganku. Sabtu ini ada festival kembang api. Kita kencan disana sekalian melihat festival." Belum selesai keterkejutan Baekhyun, suara berat Chanyeol kembali membuatnya melongo.

"huh? Apa?" jawabnya bingung. Apa ia salah dengar? Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan? Benarkah?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak sabaran. "pacaran denganku! Kau harus kencan sabtu ini denganku! Ku tunggu kau jam tujuh di ujung gang rumahmu." Ajak Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Oh, tidak, Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, ketika sebelumnya bahagia tak pernah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"eomma, aku pergi." Sahut Baekhyun pada eommanya terburu-buru. Ia terlalu gugup hingga mengahabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk kencan malam ini. Sadar sudah membuat Chanyeol menunggu membuatnya cemas. _Apa ia akan marah?_ Batinnya pelan.

Angin malam musim panas berhembus pelan mengibarkan baju kaos coklatnya yang kebesaran. Celana jins hitam melekat pas di kakinya yang ramping. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol berdiri di dekat tiang lampu gang rumahnya.

"maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau menunggu lama Chan?" sapanya sedikit terengah. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut ketika dilihatnya chanyeol tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali. Yang ada malah ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah kemudian ke atas lagi dan berhenti di wajah Baekhyun lama. Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"ayo jalan!" ujar Chanyeol menarik baekhyun mengikutinya. Baekhyun tersenyum resah. _Apa ia marah?_ Desahnya pelan.

"...nis" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi semua pikirannya yang tidak karuan.

"Apa..?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Ia tidak dengar karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik. Kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau manis dengan baju kebesaran seperti itu. Baju itu cocok sekali denganmu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Kemudian tubuhnya dipeluk oleh badan besar Chanyoel.

Baekhyun menahan napas. Rasanya nyaman, tapi jantungnya berdebar keras sekali. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin membawamu keluar dan memonopoli dirimu untukku sendiri" sambung Chanyeol di dekat telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian balas memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"terimakasih.." lirih Baekhyun dalam senyumnya. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya dan memilih berterimakasih atas perasaan tulus Chanyeol.

"ayo pergi!" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan kembali menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun membawanya ke festival.

Baekhyun jalan menunduk. Dipegangnya ujung bajunya gugup dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sebelah tangannya masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol yang menyeretnya.

"Baek, ayo cepat!" gerutu Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia tahu jalannya lambat. Ini yang ditakutkannya sejak awal.

"aduh!" pekik baekhyun ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terinjak oleh pengunjung lain. Mereka sudah di tempat festival. Ramainya pengunjung membuat mereka harus berjalan sedikit berdesakan. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ini, hati-hati berjalan Baek!" Chanyeol menunduk memeriksa kaki Baekhyun.

"maaf..." lirihnya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena jalan tidak hati-hati. _Apa ia merepotkan Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

" sudahlah." Gerutu Chanyeol. Kemudian kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan ketika dirasa kaki Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Jantungnya sibuk berdebar setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padanya. Ia senang, sekaligus malu. Misalnya saja seperti sekarang,

"Baek, ada sisa es krim di mulutmu." Sahut Chanyeol pelan. Belum siap Baekhyun merespon, Chanyeol lebih dulu menjilat es krim di sudut bibirnya.

"ukhh,,," Baekhyun terkesiap. Bibirnya mengerucut menahan senyum dan rasa malunya, kemudian menunduk. Selalu begitu setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu.

"Baek, tersenyumlah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kau hanya menunduk begitu." Ucap Chanyeol tajam. Lagi, Baekhyun terkesiap. Kali ini bukan karena jantungnya berdebar. Lebih terkejut karena respon malunya justru membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"aku mengajakmu kemari untuk bersenang- senang Baek. Kalau kau tidak senang, kita pulang saja," Chanyeol jongkok di depan kedai kaki lima dan memakan roti yang baru dibelinya.

"ukh,,, tidak.. aku,, maaf..." lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya berkata lirih. Ia senang tentu saja, kelewat bahagia malah. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya. Chanyeol selalu bertindak dan mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan ia? Hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Baekhyun berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaanya ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol memberi makan kucing liar dengan roti di tangannya. Semula, kucing itu hanya seekor. Setelah mengeong, beberapa ekor lagi datang menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol kewalahan, bergantian memberi makan kucing itu satu persatu. Hingga ia sadar bahwa roti yang baru ia beli telah habis.

"kucing sialan.. Rotiku sudah habis.. Aku memberimu bukan berarti kau boleh membawa pasukan dong! Sial, harus beli lagi." Umpat chanyeol pada kucing pertama.

"ahahahaha.. hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Matanya yang dihiasi eyeliner menyipit indah. Bibir tipisnya yang merah terbuka, tertawa geli. Chanyeol yang begitu sangat lugu, hingga Baekhyun merasa geli sendiri melihatnya. Semua pikirannya tentang 'mengungkapkan perasaan' hilang. _Kenapa dia malah menyalahkan kucing?_ Batin Baekhyun geli.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa! Manisnyaaaaa,,,!" Chanyeol bersorak heboh, memeluk paha Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Baekhyun yang tidak siap dibawa berputar oleh Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"manisnya, manisnya, manisnyaaaa.." seru Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"uukh,,," lagi-lagi Baekhyun memerah malu, menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Chanyeol. "aku menyukaimu" bisik Baekhyun pelan dekat telinga Chanyeol.

"Baek,," panggil Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia masih malu mengangkat kepalanya. "Baek, lihat aku,," panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tahu,,," Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku hanya menggodamu Baek. Percayalah, yang kuinginkam hanya membuatmu bahagia." Sambung Chanyeol lembut. Suaranya yang berat bertambah dalam menunjukkan keseriusannya. "ayo kita cari tempat untuk melihat kembang api!" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan.

Baekhyun menatap langit malam yang terang dihiasi kembang api. Ia duduk berdampingan dipinggir sungai Han. Sebelah tangannya digenggam Chanyeol erat. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"belum Baek, ini baru awal pertunjukkan." Ujar Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika rangkaian kembang api berakhir. "tunggu sebentar lagi, kau akan melihat yang paling besar." Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Baek, kau tahu, aku sudah lama menantikan hari ini Baek..." suara Chanyeol melembut menyisipkan getaran halus di dada Baekhyun.

"aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Melihatmu tertawa, bercanda, menunduk malu, dan meskipun kau siswa pintar, sesekali kau terlihat bodoh karena terlalu sering jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu karena membaca sambil jalan." Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Baekhyun ikutan terkekeh malu karena ternyata selama ini Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Tunggu, berarti,,,

"ja, jangan-jangan, kau juga tahu kalau aku sering curi pandang kearahmu?" tanya Baekhyun setengah yakin.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. "tentu saja aku tahu" ia menyeringai. "Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menyapamu. Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku salah? Bagaimana kalau ini semua hanya perasaanku? Bagaimana seandainya kau tidak menyukaiku dan justru takut padaku? Terlalu banyak yang ku pikirkan Baek, sampai aku benar-benar menunda menyapamu." Senyum Chanyeol lenyap, berganti wajah muram dan menunduk. Keheningan menyela diantara mereka.

"Tapi kemudian, ketakutan lainnya mendorong ku untuk bertindak. Bagaimana jika kau jadi milik orang lain? Atau bagaimana jika suatu hari kau tidak disini lagi sedangkan aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Atau ketakutan lainnya ketika aku berpikir bisa saja waktuku tidak banyak dan esok aku tiada tanpa kau yang menyadari perasaanku. Semua pikiran itu menakutkan Baek. Aku mulai mencari cara untuk dekat denganmu. Biarlah kau tidak menyukaiku, asal kau tahu bahwa aku pernah menyukaimu." Senyum chanyeol kembali merekah. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Semua pernyataan ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Chanyeol memang selalu penuh kejutan dimatanya.

"Dan ternyata tuhan mendengar doaku. Lee Teuk ssaem tidak tahu betapa aku berterimakasih padanya karena menyuruhmu mengajariku. Kemudian aku punya kesempatan untuk menggenggam tanganmu seperti saat ini. Menjadi orang paling bahagia karena kau mau pacaran denganku meski aku sedikit memaksa. Tapi tak apa, aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Tepat saat Chanyeol menghentikan pernyataannya, kembang api besar meletus menghiasi langit dengan warna-warni indah. Sepertinya kembang api di dalam dada Baekhyun juga meletus. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyum.

"sudah selesai, ayo pulang!" ajak Chanyeol ketika kembang api terakhir meletus. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun menarik tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang masih duduk dikursi dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu..."lirih Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan menatap mata Chanyeol diatasnya. "aku mencintaimu Chan, aku menyukaimu semenjak kita ditempatkan sekelas dan sebangku di kelas 2-2. Aku mulai memperhatikanmu, mengamatimu, kemudian aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol,," urai baekhyun panjang. Ia menekankan kata cinta dua kali untuk membuat Chanyeol yakin. Matanya bergerak-gerak gugup. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol sendu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun semula terkejut, kemudian ikut memejamkan mata membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Bibir chanyeol tebal dan hangat. Dan manis. Membuat Baekhyun mabuk dan larut dalam ciumannya. Chanyeol menyesap bibir baekhyun dalam bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawah. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi semampu yang ia bisa.

"Hati-hati Baek, aku mungkin akan menyerangmu kalau wajahmu lebih memerah dari yang tadi." Ujar Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, ayo melihat kembang api lagi." Sambung chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun balas tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk.

 _Seoul, 2011. Festival kembang api._

"Hei nak, tidak mau membeli roti untuk camilan nonton? Kau pasti menyukainya." Panggil ajusshi penjual roti pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, matanya sendu, kemudian menghampiri kedai roti tersebut.

"ah, kau yang tahun lalu. Mana pacarmu yang tinggi itu? Tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya ahjusshi penjual roti iseng. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hany tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ahjusshi tadi.

"yeobo, kau jangan menanyakan yang aneh-aneh" ahjumma istri ahjusshi menyikut suaminya. "maaf nak, dia tidak tahu kejadiannya." Ahjumma penjual roti meminta maaf cepat.

"tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Saya baik-baik saja." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. _Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja._ Batinnya berkata pedih. "terimakasih ahjumma." Baekhyun berdiri beranjak pergi.

 _Duarr! duar,duar!_ Suara kembang api meletus dilangit yang sama. Baekhyun duduk ditempat yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Tapi semuanya tidak sama. Tidak ada chanyeol disisinya. Tidak ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Tidak ada chanyeol yang bersenandung menunggunya untuk tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap langit kosong. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Bagai film yang diputar, semua kenangan Chanyeol bermain di depannya.

"Chan.." panggilnya pelan.

" _Baek, tunggu disini, aku membeli minuman dulu. Kau hauskan?" chanyeol berujar ringan._

"Chanyeol, kembali... aku tidak haus..." isaknya lagi.

" _Tenang Baek, aku segera kembali."chanyeol berlari menjauhi Baekhyun yang mengangguk padanya. Belum dua detik setelah dia mengangguk, mobil melaju kencang ke arah chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun melebar._

" _Chan, awas!" teriaknya dari seberang jalan. Sayang ia terlambat, mobil sport metalik itu mementalkan tubuh chanyeol jauh ke depan. Baekhyun tertegun. Kejadianya begitu cepat. Tidak pernah Baekhyun lepas kendali separah malam itu._

"Chan, Chanyeol... kembali, kumohooon.."isaknya lagi menatap langit warna warni kembang api.

"yeobo, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sensitif." Gerutu ahjumma penjual roti pada suaminya.

"memangnya ada apa dengam namjachingunya?" suaminya menjawab heran.

"namjachingunya mengalami kecelakaan sepulang festival tepat di depan matanya. Pengemudinya mabuk dan amat disayangkan juga orang berada. Sayangnya nyawa kekasihnya tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ahjumma penjual roti bertutur sedih.

"Astagaa,, aku tidak tahu. Pasti ia merasa sangat terpukul." Suaminya ikut bertutur iba.

"semoga saja kenangan tahun lalu tidak hanya menyedihlan baginya." Doa ahjumma penuh harap.

Baekhyun masih menatap langit kosong setelah rangkaian kembang api kecil habis. Ia menunggu kembang api terakhir seperti tahun lalu. Kembali kenangan tentang Chanyeol menyeruak dikepalanya. Bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya, tertawa padanya, tersenyum lembut menyatakan cintanya.

Baekhyun kembali menangis tanpa suara. Dipejamkannya mata ketika desingan kembang api terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku kembali Chan,, melihat kembang api. Seperti yang kujanjikan musim panas lalu." Lirihnya lagi. "Tapi berbeda. Tidak ada dirimu disini. Tidak ada Chan,, kenapa tidak ku temui saja kau dari awal kalau begini ceritanya.." gumamnya sedih pada diri sendiri. Air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya ketika ia merasa ada yang menekan bibirnya lembut.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia terkejut, dibuka matanya cepat. "Chan...yeol...?" ia bertanya ragu. Apa ia salah lihat? Apa ia bermimpi? Chanyeol ada di depannya. Tersenyum sedih menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"jangan menangis Baek, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih."tutur chanyeol pelan. Isak tangis Baekhyun makin keras. Kejadian ini terlalu nyata untuk jadi mimpi. Terlalu menyakitkan bila tak nyata.

"Tidak apa Baek. Sudah ku katakan kalau aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyumkan? Aku mencintaimu Baek. Yakinlah bila ku katakan aku selalu bersamamu memenuhi janjiku padamu. Kau percaya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk keras.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Diangkatnya dagu Baekhyun menatap matanya. "kalau begitu tersenyum Baek. Untukku. Wajahmu jelek sekali jika seperti ini." Kekeh Chanyeol. Candaan Chanyeol membuatnya lebih merindukan lelaki itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, kemudian menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sulit, tapi tetap dilakukannya.

Chanyeol tertawa. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Baek," ulang Chanyeol. "ingatlah sentuhan ini jika kau merindukanku. Bahkan disaat aku tak disisimu yakinlah bahwa aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sedih. Kembali, tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Sampai jumpa lagi Baek. Berbahagialah meski aku tak disisimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian perlahan hilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Chan,, Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun. Ia terlambat. Lagi, ia tak sempat membalas kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis keras. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke atas. Berharap suaranya sampai nun jauh di sana. "Aku juga mencintaimu..." teriak Baekhyun. "semoga kau juga bahagia disana.." lirihnya lagi.

Seoul, 2017. Sunshine kindergarden.

Baekhyun melewati harinya cukup sulit. Ia berusaha untuk kembali ceria. Dengan bantuan sahabat dan keluarganya Baekhyun berhasil kembali bangkit. Menamatkan sekolahnya dengan nilai yang gemilang, dan masuk universitas pendidikan di Seoul dengan jurusn _Kids and Parental Education._

"Pak guru, bapak suka kembang api?" tanya Jun lugu digendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh. Diusaknya kepala Jun sayang.

"Suka sekali. Karena kembang api warna-warni. Cantiik sekali." Jawab Baekhyun semangat. Jun menatap Baekhyun lekat, kemudian mengangguk.

"kalau begitu Jun juga suka." Balasnya mantap. Baekhyun tertawa.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Karena pak guru suka yang cantik. Jun juga suka yang cantik. Makanya Jun suka. Pak guru juga cantik. Jun juga suka pak guru." Jun berujar lugu. Baekhyun tertawa.

"terimakasih Jun." Baekhyun mencium pipi Jun sayang. "sudah, kembag apinya akan dimulai. Ayo lihat ke langit." tunjuk baekhyun. Jun mengangguk dan ikut melihat langit.

Siiiuuutt,, duarr! Kembang api mulai meluncur satu persatu. Baekhyun tersenyum. Kini dia mengajar sebagai guru TK. Kehidupannya kembali normal meski sesekali ia masih merindukan lelaki yang masih saja singgah dihatinya. Ia menatap langit. Kali ini tidak dengan pandangan sendu. Melainkan pandangan bahagia dan bersykur ia petnah bertemu Chanyeol. Orang yang masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini.

 _Fin~_

 _Hollaaaaa.. osamalife here. Salam kenal semua. Ini ff pertama author. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya, jadi ceritanya dan alurnya masih berantakan. Maaf ceritanya gak happy end. Semoga pembaca sukaa. Last, but not least, mind to review? Thanks a lot. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

 _(P.S: bagusnya ada seqeul gak ya? Cerita dari sisi Chanyeolnya mungkin?)._


End file.
